


Chai Tea (~Paron/Hamilton~)

by HamilWriter_02



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is older than Peggy, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Aaron Burr, Biromantic Aaron Burr, Bisexual Peggy, Club AU, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, I Ship It, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Non-Binary Alexander Hamilton, Non-binary character, Paron, Peggy Schuyler Has a Crush, Romance, nb!alexander, unexpected ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWriter_02/pseuds/HamilWriter_02
Summary: Aaron Burr is the president of the Gender Rights Activists Club in his high school. After a series of short events, he ends up in a coffee date with Peggy Schuyler. But even some of the most unexpected relationships can grow into something amazing.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron Burr was the President of the Gender Rights Activist Club in his high school. He was 17-years old and he was known for being calm and collected with his thoughts and actions. 

Honestly, he was the best fit. Aaron was putting up the sign-up sheet for the club on the posting board in the beginning of the year when Angelica Schuyler came up, her youngest sister in tow.

Angelica was wearing a flowing pink blouse with black jeans and white converse. Her little sister Peggy wore her hair in pigtails with a yellow summer dress on that was splattered with different colors of paint. 

Burr smiled softly at them. Angelica and him had a rough start but they grew to become pretty good friends. He sort of knew Peggy. She was known as a prankster. One who would always be in detention for something. 

Their other sister, Eliza was on a bench a while away, reading a book. A white button up and a blue skirt that went to her knees. Her dark hair was tied with a matching blue ribbon. 

"Eliza's not signing up for the club this year?" Aaron asked as Angelica picked up the pen and signed her name in loopy letters onto the sheet. She shook her head. "It wasn't for her I guess..She wanted to join drama this year."

After she put down the pen, Peggy snatched it up with enthusism before scrawling her name messily on a line below her sister's name. "I'm joining though. Last year was fun." Last year, Peggy was a 14-year old freshman and this year she was a 15-year old sophmore.

Then the two sisters walked over to Eliza and got her attention so they could continue on. Eliza stood up and put the book in her bag before walking off. Aaron glanced at the two names.

He had a feeling something was going to happen to him this year. Something unexpected that would change his life.

He sighed and shrugged as he gave one last glance at the names. He'd find out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

After the end of the last period of class, Aaron happily walked up to the sign up sheet to a pleasant surprise. Lots more people joined. 

Theodosia Bartow, Alex Hamilton, John Laurens, Thomas Jefferson (that was a surprise), and Maria Lewis. An interesting group of people, Aaron decided as he walked past the list to his locker.

* * *

No one else signed up by the time the first meeting rolled around. Ten minutes before it was supposed to start, Aaron started writing things on the board and checking the names on the sign-up sheet again.

Then the youngest Schuyler bounded into the room. "Hey Aaron!" She chirped before taking a seat in the front.

He turned and saw that she looked winded. Her breathing was uneven and her hair was a mess. "Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. Peggy smiled brightly. "Yeah...I ran here. Didn't want to be late!" She exclaimed in an overly-cheerful voice.

A few minutes later, Thomas walked in cautiously. "Is this the right room?" He asked as he peeked his head in. Aaron smiled and nodded at him. "Yeah. Come on in." He said politely. Thomas came in and found a seat in the back.

Right before the meeting started, Angelica, Theodosia, Alex, and Maria walked in. Theodosia, Angelica, and Alex were joking together while Maria just clutched her books to her chest nervously.

Aaron went and picked up the list of people when a very tired and sweaty looking John Laurens ran in. "I-I'm so sorry I'm late!" He shouted as he dashed and sat next to Alex.

Aaron sighed and shook his head, calming himself. "It's fine. Just try to get here on time next meeting, alright?" John nodded and he started calling the names.

"Angelica Schuyler?" Angelica raised her hand. "Any nicknames or pronouns we should be aware of?" He asked her. He always asked the club members this.

"You can call me Angie, and my pronouns are she and her." Angelica answered. Aaron smiled and nodded. "Thank you Angie."

"Peggy Schuyler?" Peggy excitedly raised her hand, blushing, almost jumping out of her seat. "Call me Pegs and I'm she and her, thank you." She said without being asked.

Burr sighed and wrote that she was present. "Thank you Pegs." 

He went down the list calling all of their names.

"Theodosia Bartow" went by "Theo" and pronouns were "she and her".

"Alex Hamilton" went by "Alex" and pronouns were "they and them". They preferred Alex over Alexander, their born name.

"Thomas Jefferson" said they could call him whatever they wanted and his pronouns were "he and him".

"Maria Lewis" went by "Mar" and her pronouns were "she and her".

And finally, "John Laurens" had the nickname of "Jackie" and his pronouns were "he and him".

After he marked everyone present Aaron got down to business. "Alright. I'm going to go around and ask why you joined this club. Jackie, start us off." Aaron said, turning around. After a moment of silence he turned to see that John had fallen asleep.

Aaron sighed. "Someone wake him up. Mar, please start." Maria stood up, pulling the dress she wore to cover more of her legs self-conciously. "U-Um...Of course. I joined cause I am a girl and I am tired of being treated like a lesser being.." 

Aaron smiled at her as she sat down. "Perfect example!" He says as he writes it on the board. "Peggy? You next." 

The extroverted girl stood proudly before saying confidently, "Because people always think they are better than me because they're males and I'm not!" Aaron beamed at her. "Amen." Burr said as he wrote it down. "Thomas? Your thoughts?

Thomas looked up slightly confused before saying shyly, "I joined because women are humans and the way society treats them is completely unacceptable and inhumane." Aaron nodded, writing it down. Angelica watched Thomas squirm in amusement.

"Theodosia? How about you?" Aaron asked, noticing how invested she seemed in listening to her clubmates. Meanwhile, Peggy was writing something else down in her notebook. and

Theodosia thought for a bit before taking a breath before starting. "Well, sexism has been a problem for so long, and I've been wanting to help stop it once and for all."

"Thank you. that's our mission in this club." Aaron says politely as he writes it. He looks to see John put his head up finally. "Ah! Jackie's finally awake. What do you want to add?"

"Everyone took my ideas. I was never even asleep!" Thomas stifled a chuckle before John glared at him, blushing from embarassment. "Well add something that someone else said." Aaron reasoned.

John shrugged. "Uhm...well...like how back then slaves were made illegal and slavery was abolished. women shouldn't be made slaves in the kitchen or elsewhere...right?"

Aaron nodded and wrote it down. "Fantastic everyone. Anyone else? Alex?" Aaron looked over at Alex, and they shook their head. 

Burr then looked over at Angelica, who just shrugged. Strange. She always has something to say. Peggy was still beaming up at him.

He rolled his eyes and looked at the notes he wrote. "Thanks everyone for coming...I think that's all I wanted to do for the first meeting. As a club activity what if you send me a paragraph on why gender rights are important to you."

Everyone started filing out of the classroom except Peggy. Aaron took pictures of the board before erasing everything.

He turned when he heard rummaging.

"What're you still doing here, Pegs?" He asked the girl.

Peggy looked up. "Oh! I just wanted to congratulate you on doing such a great job on the club. You're a great leader." She said sincerely.

Aaron blushed lightly at the compliment. "Gee, thanks Peggy. You better catch up with Angie." 

Peggy nodded and skipped out of the room with her notebook clutched to her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron smiled slightly as he watched the last of the girl's yellow skirt disappear, shaking his head and chuckling. That girl was something....

* * *

Every meeting, Peggy would come early just to write in her notebook or talk to Aaron. Aaron found it at first slightly irritating. Then he found it endearing. 

It became part of his routine. Go to school. Classes. Lunch. Classes. End of school. Set up for meeting. Wait for Peggy. Talk to Peggy. Finish setting up. Meeting. Talk to Peggy and accept compliments. Say goodbye to Peggy. Clean up. Go home.

So he wasn't surpised when the cheery sophmore skipped into the room with her Vera Bradley backpack slung over her shoulder and her notebook clutched to her chest.

He never knew what that notebook was for, but she was always smirking while writing in it. She was a very known prankster, however...

Peggy walked up to the front desk and immediately started chatting to Aaron. "Hey A-Aron, what's up?"

Aaron rose an eyebrow. "A-Aron? Pft. That's new.." Peggy shrugged. "It's a nickname." She stated.

"Well then I get to give you a stupid yet kind of...satisfactory? No-...cute? I guess-cute nickname for you. What's your full name again?" Aaron asked as he shifted through papers.

"Margarita..." Peggy mumbled as she opened her notebook.

Aaron smirked as he scribbled notes on the board. "Then I'll call you-" He thought for a minute before exclaiming, "Rita!"

Peggy giggled. "Alright~! Fine. You can call me Rita..."


	4. Chapter 4

Peggy, one day, finally showed Aaron what her notebook was for. She beckoned him over to her desk before the meeting and he sat next to her before scooting his chair closer so their shoulders were touching.

Aaron peered at the scribbles of messy handwriting. "Pranks? You plan your pranks in this notebook?" He asked, chuckling. He looked at her as she smirked and nodded. 

"I have every single prank in here and how they turned out. I also plan new ones. See?" Peggy slid the notebook slightly to Aaron so he could look at it better.

"Oh wow. These are very detailed." Aaron says thoughtfully. Peggy was incredibly smart. Just in her own way. She hummed as Aaron scanned the pages. "Can I make a minor edit? To make it a bit better?" He asked.

Peggy shrugged and smiled slightly before handing over her sparkly rainbow pencil. "Sure!" She chirped.

Aaron erased a few things before writing edits in. "You see, you should use hot glue instead of tape. They'll stick better that way. And do this at...4PM while Mr. Adams is on security. He's always falling asleep." Peggy beamed at him with a light in her eyes.

"Wow! Thanks! I would've never thought of that!" She exclaimed, taking the notebook back and scanning over the edited plan. "Thanks, A-Aron!" 

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "You're welcome Rita."

* * *

Aaron was walking through the hallways of the boarding school to reach his dorm. He then heard commotion coming from an open door.

He walked in and saw a strange sight. Like seriously weird. Angelica was holding Thomas tightly by the arm. Thomas obviously wanted to leave. Peggy was standing there awkwardly.

Alex and James (Thomas' roommates) sat silently on the bed, watching this all go down.

"Oh my god. Why can't you let me go?" Thomas asked, annoyed. 

"I'm not even holding you that tightly!" Angelica protested. Her grip was like iron, by the way.

"Yes you are!" Thomas exclaimed. "I just want to get my nail dryer..." He mumbled.

Aaron groaned and went to get Angelica off. They were all confused why he had suddenly appeared. Alex, James, Peggy, and especially Thomas looked relieved. 

"Angelica, let go or I'll have to call school security and you'll get kicked out of the club." Aaron said sternly, not expecting it to work.

Angelica grumbled about how no one could take a joke before leaving. "What was that about?" Aaron asked, confused.

Thomas shrugged. "No idea..."

"Peggy! Come here!" Angelica shouted from in the hallway. Peggy started to follow her before Aaron grabbed her arm gently.

"Wait-uh...it may be weird but want to go get coffee sometime?" He asked her. Peggy looked over the moon as she happily nodded. "Of course!"

Then Aaron let her skip out of the room. He heard her sister teasing her out in the hallway and he just blushed lightly and turned to talk to the others in the room.


End file.
